Zaiko Saga (SSJJ)
Xicor Saga is the fourth saga of Dragon Ball AF Fan-Fiction. Main Events *Ginny is revealed to be the master mind and reveals how she's been alive all this time. *Zaiko reveals to be evil and is to exterminate all inferior beings of Earth. *Raditz, King Cold and Nappa are revealed to be alive as a wish from Piccolo III. *Ginny uses her version of the Babidi's Mind Control to gain control of her own Majins. Plot A Coward's Move Having enough of failures, Ginny goes to Earth to get Zaiko back on track. Zaiko tries to ambush Jamie in his sleep only to realise that he sense his negative intentions. The two fight at Goku's place destroying a portion of his house waking up everyone in the neighbourhood, finally Ginny lands on Earth during their fight. Shocking everyone, Jamie is knocked into a cliff while distracted. Ginny reveals Ichigo and Amin, his son and wife brainwashed. They attack Jamie while Vegeta, Trunks and Future Trunks show up to help out, but they are easily dispatched by Ginny and Zaiko despite being Super Saiyans. Android 17 shows up and tries to help, but Ginny manages to detect him by sound alone and knocks him to ground. Ginny than summons forth Nappa, Raditz and King Cold, and uses Majin Awakening (Babidi's Mind Control) on them and tries to turn 17, but he resists until Ginny uses her Brainwashing ability making Android 17 stop resisting and turns him. Goten and Trunks turn Super 3 and battle Raditz and Nappa, while Android 18 and Future Trunks battle against Majin Android 17. During their fights, they realise their opponents are more powerful than before, and Raditz and Nappa manage to fight off even Super Saiyan 3s, while Android 17 and Cold are strong enough to hold there own against Android 18 and Future Trunks. Jamie continues to battle against Amin and Ichigo until he manages to get through to them and they break control. Goten and Trunks manage to send Raditz and Nappa back to hell, while Future Trunks powers up using the Super Saiyan power state blasts King Cold into space. Trunks turns his attentions to Zaiko, and is joined by Vegeta, Gohan and Goku. Kibito Kai teleports in and condemns Ginny for her actions, preparing to battle her while Jamie embraces his family and Android 18 fights Android 17. Ginny's enhanced power level allows her to severely outclass, 17 and 18 continue to battle, While, Jamie, Amin and Goten joins the fight with Zaiko. Android 18 gives off many fighting moves, finally cracking the surfaces to Android 17. Android 17's sense of self returns and manages to break free of the Majin spell. Ginny realises this and teleports away with Zaiko, telling them to meet them at Planet Zaiko or they'll destroy Earth. Before Zaiko leaves, he blasts everyone away and destroys 439 East District and majority of Mount Paozu around it. Planet Zaiko Still reeling from the attack from Zaiko, the Z-Fighters start preparing to go to Planet Zaiko, however Jamie tells Goku he needs to come with him to the Dragon Realm to train his powers from Shenron. Vegeta tells Goku to go with Jamie, and let him hold off Zaiko and Ginny. Goku agrees and leaves with Jamie to go train, while with the help of Kibito Kai, the Z-Fighters. Jamie starts with getting Goku to focus his half of his energy in his eyes allow him to grant more powerful wishes included into his own power level, meanwhile the Z-Fighters arrive on Planet Zaiko. Goten immediately ascends to Super Saiyan 3 and stars fighting Zaiko alone, but he is clearly outclassed, so he ascends to Super Saiyan 4, but Trunks tires to but is knocked out cold, so Future Trunks transforms instead, Goten his nearly killed by Zaiko, but Future Trunks saves him, by blasting Zaiko in face, which barely does nothing to him. Future Trunks is easily kicked into a mountain destroying it, Goten than tells him that'd be better off fusing and show him the fusion dance. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Trunks power up to their top forms and face Zaiko. Back at the Dragon Realm, Goku manages to display his first ability by wishing Bardock alive and in the Dragon Realm with half of Goku's is granted as someone without a Eternal Dragon cannot be in the Dragon Realm, so instead he is transported to the Capsule Corp house, where he meets Bulla and Pan. Goku continues to try his abilities and manages to freeze Piccolo III's wishing ability, Jamie than tells Goku to come with him, and shows him a bottle of Dragon Essence, a powerful Ultra Divine Water-like fluid that'd increase his overall wishing powers. Back on Planet Zaiko, Goten and Future Trunks preform the fusion dance and transform into Gotenks, and begin battling him. Zaiko dodges all his attacks and manages to defuse several Ghosts, eventually Zaiko toys with him enough until they defuse and blasts them away. Jamie manages to return and powers up to Super Saiyan 3 to fight, but is out matched especially when he transforms into his Super Kai Mode. Unable to defeat him, Jamie convinces Goku to do a Potara fusion and the two merge into Jakarot, and immediately battles Zaiko. Meanwhile, Ginny fights and kills ten Inhabitants of Planet Zaiko for treason. Super Saiyan 5 Jakarot blasts Zaiko with an Energy Barrage, and then ascends to Super Saiyan. He proceeds to punch Zaiko in face, but he shows a little injury to the attack, and proceeds to clobber, Yamcha, Tien and Krillin attack, but are knocked aside. Jakarot transforms into Super Saiyan 2 and blasts a Kaio-Ken Magma Blasts at him seemingly destroying him, but Zaiko easily survives it. Jakarot wastes no time in turning into a Super Saiyan 3, but before he can attack Jakarot is struck by a Portable Blutz Wave device thanks to Gohan, causing him to transform into a Golden Great Ape. Jakarot retains his semi-conciousness and manages to thrash Zaiko. He than uses a Super Kaio-Ken Magma Blast on him, damaging him greatly. After regaining full conciousness Jakarot ascends to Super Saiyan 4, where he completely out matches Zaiko. He first uses a Solar Flare Kamehameha on him, and then follows up with a Blackjack Shot. He continues to blast him into a nearby mountain where he counters with a Magma Blast of his own. Running out of options his mother turns on the Nexus Tower sending powerful rays making him Immortal and transform. After acquiring his new form, he swats away Jakarot. Jakarot continues to fight but is clearly outmatched; Zaiko blasts them both into a nearby building. Jakarot uses his Wishing powers to split himself back into to separate beings realising that they'll need a new way to defeat. Tien and Yamcha fuse into Tiencha, but both are knocked out could by Zaiko. Jamie starts powering up causing the entire Planet to shake, lava to break though the ground and lightning to circle the entire planet. His fur, hair eyebrows and tail glow and begin to turn white while is hair grows longer. The Lava soon spirals and begins to stop, and then the area has a makeshift explosion and reveals Jamie in a new Super Saiyan form. Jamie identifies the form, and fights Zaiko while talking to Goku through his mind, telling him to look up at Lunar Eclipse, instructing to clear his mind, find his burning soul and strong force of will. Goku begins to feel the effects, and begins changing; Jamie blasts Zaiko in face, but Zaiko stands up to the attack. Goku turns into a Silver Great Ape, and loses control attacking everyone insight. Trunks powers up to a Super Saiyan 4 alongside; Vegeta, and attacks Goku, but he swipes them away, Future Trunks powers up to a Mystic Super Saiyan 4 with Gohan and tries to calm Goku, but fails. Jamie flies in front of him and Goku regains control transforming into a Super Saiyan 5 adding to the Planet's damage. All the while Kibito Kai battles with Ginny, alongside Amin. Both brothers realise that Super Saiyan 5 won't be enough, individually. The two preform the fusion dance and become Gobaga, Gobaga immediately battles with Zaiko with a slightly lower power level. He toys with Zaiko; underestimating his own time limit. Gobaga attempts to destroy the Nexus Tower with his Magma Kamehameha, but he defuses. Goku and Jamie fight Zaiko together while waiting for an hour to pass, Zaiko manages to knock them into the ground causing huge crater. Zaiko attempts to finish them off, but Jamie teleports Goku away and uses his wishing powers to shorter the time to fuse. They attempt to preform the fusion, but are constantly interrupted, so instead they trick him with an Afterimage Fusion Dance, succeeding and bringing back Gobaga. Gobaga powers up and preforms Magma Kamehameha, but is almost kicked away by Zaiko. He uses Instantaneous Movement to get closer and blasts the tower destroying it completely and returning him to his base form. Zaiko transforms into a Super Saiyan 5 and battles Gobaga, but is clearly outclassed. Gobaga separates, and Zaiko battles his Genetic father and Uncle. A Dying World Zaiko battles the duo, unleashing powerful energy waves even when warned not to by Jamie. Goku unleashes a Kamehameha x12 seriously injuring Zaiko, but the energy attack takes a toll one him. Jamie sticks to physical attacks and manages to retain his energy. Goku nearly at his limit tries to preform one more energy blast, but Zaiko punches him into a mountain, after recovering he appears in his normal adult form, Zaiko realises the weakness of Super Saiyan 5 and sticks to physical attacks. But Zaiko had already used too much energy attack and his power level his severely reduced. Jamie orders Goku to return to Earth with everyone else, as the planet is going to blow. Goku is at first reluctant, but finally agrees and returns to Earth. Jamie effortlessly gains the upperhand over Zaiko, having more power than him and more knowledge of the form. Jamie and Zaiko goes for a final clash, causing an explosion shaking the dying planet. After the smoke settles, Jamie appears standing over Zaiko, and gives him a lecture, about him being evil. Unable to move, Zaiko still refuses to give up and tries to attack. Jamie punches him in the gut, and tells him not to ever talk over top of him again. Zaiko tells him that the cloning and persona from his mother are the cause of his evilness and Jamie uses his last two wishing powers to change his him to good hearted person and to teleport him to Earth revealing he has granted five wishes of the days, being active. He must wait a year to grant another. The planet blows up around taking him with it, the only ones who survive are Amin and Ginny. Chapters Sins of the Fore-mother *087 - True Colours of Zaiko!! *089 - Arrival of Ginny!! *090 - Son of Goku!! *091 - Taste of Zaiko!! *092 - Jamie's Family!! *093 - Majin #17!? *094 - Ginny's Army! *095 - Family Reunited... *096 - Sins of the Fore-mother! *097 - Free the Android... Planet Xicor *098 - Zaiko's Threat *099 - Return to Training *100 - Goten vs. Zaiko... *101 - Fusion Beyond Times!? *102 - Gotenks Unleashed!! *103 - Power of Zaiko.. *104 - Failed Fusion!! *105 - Jamie Returns!! *106 - Super Kai Mode? *107 - Bring on Jakarotto!! *108 - Super Great Ape Jakarotto! Super Saiyan 5 *109 - Jakarotto Raises the Stakes!! *110 - Super Saiyan 4 Jakarotto! *111 - Immortal Zaiko! *112 - Last Hope!! *113 - Jamie's Plan!! *114 - Road to Transformation!! *115 - Son Goku Gone Wild... *116 - Superior Saiyan!? *117 - Brothers Unite! *118 - Fifth Power!! *119 - Defused Too Soon? *120 - 1 Hour to Re-fusion... *121 - Return of Gobaga! *123 - Immortal No More!! *124 - Zaiko vs. Gobaga A Dying World *125 - A Dying Planet *126 - Nearing A Limit! *127 - A True Saiyan *128 - Jamie vs. Zaiko... *129 - One Last Clash! *130 - The Good Nephew Characters Major char''a''cters and fighters *Jamie *Goku *Vegeta *Goten *Trunks/Future Trunks *Gohan *Gotenks *Jakarot/Gobaga *Raditz *Nappa *Android 17 *King Cold *Android 18 *Ichigo *Zaiko *Ginny *Kibito Kai *Amin Supporting characters *Chi-Chi *Bulma *Pan *Bulla *Elder Kai *King Kai Fighters *Jamie vs. Zaiko *Jamie vs. Ichigo (Brainwashed) and Amin (Brainwashed) *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan), Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) and Future Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Ginny and Zaiko *Goten (Super Saiyan 3) and Trunks (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Majin Raditz and Majin Nappa *Android 18 and Future Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan power) vs. Majin Android 17 and Majin Cold *Android 18 vs. Majin Android 17 *Kibito Kai vs. Ginny *Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks vs. Zaiko *Jamie, Goten, Amin Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks vs. Zaiko *Goten (Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan 4) vs. Zaiko *Goten (Super Saiyan 4) & Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Zaiko *Trunks (Super Saiyan 3) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Zaiko *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Zaiko *Jamie (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Zaiko (Base/Super Kai Mode) *Jakarot(Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3/Golden Great Ape/Super Saiyan 4), Krillin, Tien and Yamcha vs. Zaiko (Super Kai Mode/Immortal Form) *Ginny vs. 210 Zaiko Inhabitants *Ginny vs. Amin & Kibito Kai *Tiencha vs. Zaiko (Immortal Form) *Jamie (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Zaiko *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) and Trunks (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Goku (Silver Great Ape) *Gobaga (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Zaiko (Immortal Form) *Jamie (Super Saiyan 5) and Goku (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Zaiko (Immortal Form) *Gobaga (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Zaiko (Immortal Form/Super Saiyaan 5) *Jamie (Super Saiyan 5) and Goku (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Zaiko (Super Saiyan 5) *Jamie (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Zaiko (Super Saiyan 5) Gallery Majin_king_cold.png|Majin Cold Majin_Nappa.png|Majin Nappa Majin_Raditz.png|Majin Raditz Majin_android_17.png|Majin Android 17 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sagas Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson